Onigiri
by Zianna
Summary: Ukyo and Ryoga are just friends. But could they be more? Just a one shot!


Ryoga Hibiki was a strange boy, to say the very least. He never did anything right, his sense of direction was, to put it nicely, terrible, he was in love with a girl who would never give him the time of day, and to top the little cake that was his hopeless existent every time he was doused with even the slightest bit of cold water he would turn into a little black piglet. Now wasn't that the life. All he needed now was to be lost again.

_Where in the hell am I, anyways? _Ryoga thought as he drifted in the world that was known as Nerima, Japan. A soft scent drifted in the air. _Hmm what is that smell? It smells good. I am hungry. _Ryoga pondered the idea of following the scent and decided to do so since he was already lost he might as well get some food right? Okonomiyaki! _I must be near Ucchan's! Ukyo might let me eat something…probably not, though… _

Ryoga was almost sure she wouldn't be so kind to him. He was after all an 'idiot' she had told him so on **MANY** different occasions. But she fed him before… but she was trying to challenge him… he was just hungry that he ate the challenge instead of even reading it.

"She wouldn't help me… Nobody cares about the 'Lost Boy' who is I, Ryoga Hibiki. I can't even best Ranma! Anyone would stop and feed him!! I must be unneeded in the world!" Since the world hated him it just started to rain.

"Rain?" A women's voice softly said as she felt it come down. "Just my lu-"that's when Ukyo heard a loud squeal and saw a little black shadow. "P-Chan?" She asked as the pig came to a violent stop as it rammed into her leg. _Poor, baby. He looks terrified. _She picked him up and bought the little pig indoors.

"Sorry, Sugar, I feel so bad for you!! Let me get you a blanket!" Ukyo told the pig as she rushed to her bed room to fetch one.

_That head band that pig wears reminds me of some one…_

_OH NO! I HAVE TO GET OUT!!! _Ryoga freaked out and he needed to leave if Ukyo figured out who he was… he did not want to even think about that one! He darted to the window getting stuck and he finally got out but his head band was ripped off in the process. Ryoga didn't even notice

Who knew a little pig could run that fast? Ryoga ran as fast as he could trying to find the Tendo's which he did. He scratched on the door and because luck made it be… it was Ranma who answered.

"Yo, Ryoga! So Bacon Breath needs to come inside? I have half the nerve to not but you look pretty beat up, P-Chan!" Ranma teased Ryoga. He looked at him and could of sweared the little pig was about to cry, if pigs could cry.

Ranma was not heartless, no matter what the un-cute fiancé said. He also knew that Ryoga hadn't been home in a while so he picked the pig up and started towards the bathroom.

_Ryoga is lucky he has no sense of direction! I would be meaner! Hell! I would probably have cooked him if I didn't feel sorry for him. I do like pork, Heh Heh. _Some how the laugh had made it's way out of Ranma's head.

\

"MUAHHAHAHAH!!!"

Ryoga wasn't going to lie. Ranma's evil laugh did scare him… It made him wonder what he was thinking. _ I hope Ukyo is ok… I feel terrible for leaving her like that…_

Ryoga was lost in thought about Ukyo that he didn't even realize that, gulp; Ranma had started the boiling water and threw him into it. The high pitched squeal turned into an angry deep yell," WHAT IN THE HELL RANMA!!!" Ryoga yelled at the top of his lungs as he grabbed Ranma's shirt.

"You better keep it down, P-Chan! You don't want Akane to hear you, do you?" Ranma retorted. Almost enjoying Ryoga's frightened, yet terrible, sad face.

"Come now, Ryoga, don't get too down. If you want you can stay the night, you do realize it is well over 11:00, borrow my clothes, and then me and _Akane _will take you home, ok?" Ranma asked Ryoga, who's face jumped and shined at the thought. Ranma smiled. Even if he didn't want to admit that the annoying, emotional Ryoga was his best friend.

"Hey, P-Chan? What happened to your head band? I didn't know your hair was so long. I see why you use that thing!" Ranma laughed at Ryoga's messy hair.

"But I was wearing one!" Ryoga retorted a little confused. Then it hit him! It must be still at Ukyo's! That's when he fainted in the bathroom, but not without leaking out a Shi Shi Hokodan

"Ryoga??? IT'S BAD ANOUGH YOU FAINT IN THE TUB BUT THEN YOU JUST HAVE TO RUIN THE ROOF, TOO!!!?" Ranma angrily yelled. As he pulled out Ryoga, who he just couldn't bring himself to let Ryoga drown… Ranma was not a mean bully not matter what Akane said.

"Piggy?" Ukyo asked as she looked around. That's when she noticed the window being wide open.

_I was really hoping to have some company I get really alone… and too tell the truth I sometimes get scared in the rain…_

Ukyo sighed. Another lonely night without even a pig to keep company with," I think I'll make some nera-tama then go to bed."

That's when Ukyo notice the head band… and one person came to mind:

_Ryoga Hibiki_

_Why did P-Chan wear Ryoga's head band? That's a little weird. Ryoga is at the Tendo's dogo A LOT! So maybe he gave it to them. That's it. I would have to be crazy to suspect more. I know it. I'm just acting weird. Well off to cook the meal!_

With that Ukyo went to cook and after a nice meal she headed for bed her only real company the rain that slowly drifted down.

Akane sat with Kasumi as she cleaned the dishes form today's breakfast. " Kasumi? Why haven't you married Dr. Tofu yet and left us?" Akane never liked to question her oldest sister but she was 22 and everyone knew Dr.Tofu was madly in love with her. It didn't mind Akane anymore. She just wished Ranma would show some love like that for her . " W-What!!" Kasumi broke the silence with a mad blushing and shuttering.

" Hey Kasumi, A-Akane…" Ranma blushed a little bit as he saw Akane. She was wearing something very form fitting, a pretty, yellow blouse with a long blue skirt. It was Saturday, why she wasn't in her normal school uniform. Akane had also been letting her hair grow out a little and it was looked really good on her. " Hello, Ranma!" Akane smiled and tried not to seem so eager. Ranma noticed the tone and blushed harder and murmured," Ryoga is still out of it… I short of feel bad for the guy… I asked him about his head band and he was out of it!"

Akane nodded," He's been acting more depressed, lately. I think he's in a slump."

" Akane could be right! He hasn't dropped anything off in well over two months!" Kasumi added a little worry could be found hidden in her calm and nurturing voice.

" I know! Maybe Ryoga has just been lost somewhere and couldn't come back… He doesn't have his backpack I was wondering if well you know… Um…" Ranma started and he blushed slightly while doing so.

" What R-Ranma..?" Akane started but then she too started blushing and murmuring nothings to her feet.

" I think it would be a grand idea if you two went shopping together!! I also think it would make Ryoga happy!" Kasumi smiled to her self as they walked off together. Only to get a loud knock at the door, it was that girl, Ukyo Kuonji. _Whatever does she want?_

Ukyo tried to look sane as the too kind Kasumi answered the door. She was known to be followed with well trouble.

No. Trouble was not even the half of it. Ukyo knew she was followed with not only trouble but chaos, hysteria, fighting, and anything else under the sun. _My life is just so full of complications. It just makes things tougher. But I have always loved a challenge. _Her thoughts were broken when Kasumi smiled," Hello, Ukyo, I'm afraid Ranma isn't in right now!" Ukyo noticed the relieved tone in Kasumi's voice as if she knew that would make Ukyo leave and not break the house.

_Too bad Kasumi! I'm not here for Ranma! You're just going to have to deal with me. _" Sorry, Kasumi! But I'm not here to find Ranchan!," Ukyo heard her gasp a little. " I'm here to see if you know if Ryoga's here! He might have left something of his with me!" Ukyo lifted up his bag and headband.

Ukyo suppressed a giggle as she remembered that she just randomly came a cross the backpack. _Ryoga must be really messy!_ She thought as Kasumi lead her to where Ryoga was sitting, only in an undershirt and cotton pants. Hi bangs looked unruly, since he was without the headband, and Ukyo had no idea he had such long bangs, or hair. He looked lost in thought and she almost didn't want that look on his face to fade. She had worked with him in some schemes to get Akane and Ranma to break up and fall for them… all of which failed… _ miserably. _

Her only expression of him was that he was a clueless idiot. He was prone to losing his temper, a hopeless romantic, she knew he had no sense of direction, and he was too emotional. He was nothing like her Ranchan! She was glad her Ranchan wasn't like that!

Her Ranchan was…

_Her Ranchan was…_

_Was what…?_

" Hey, Ranma?" Akane asked eagerly. She had just gotten an idea and she thought maybe he would agree with her.

" What Do'ya want?" Ranma asked, in girl form, that washer lady was just so annoying! Ranma was mad, they never even made it more then a couple blocks before he was turned into a girl. That's when Kuno attacked and after he was shaken off after having to be pushed away by Shampoo. Who turned into a cat after stepping in a puddle which got him riled up so much that Akane told him that he went all kitty mode and then he awoke in her lap and their they were walking home all dirty after… how long? ONE hour maybe?

_I wish he would be nicer!! I guess he's still upset… _Akane thought and stopped talking not wanting to make him even more upset.

Ranma, feeling bad since he knew he made Akane upset, sighed and murmured," I'm sorry… It's just that… you were saying?" He sighed once. Wondering how long Akane would handle him.

Akane looked up and smiled. _ I wonder why he was so nice about it? _" Oh! I just think it would be nice if you, me, Ryoga, and Ukyo could get together some time! It would be nice! No fighting!"

" Maybe…" Ranma answered.

Akane blushed a little for feeling stupid for even bringing it up. Yet she took his hand and kept walking, hoping he wouldn't pull away.

She was happy when he didn't.

" Damn, Ryoga!! Get out of it!!" Ukyo yelled in Ryoga's ear. He looked at her blankly then back down. " I mean it Hibiki! I know you have a bad sense of direction but who knew you get lost in thought so much too!" Ukyo meant it as a joke but the look she got at that was angry.

" What do you mean by that!?!" Ryoga yelled angrily. He knew Ukyo was going to make fun of him so why did he put his guard down? Why?

" I mean you must be pretty stupid, Hibiki! I mean really!" Ukyo had no idea where that came form. The look in his eyes made her angry. She just continued shooting verbal arrows at him. " Some man you are! Having to stay here like a lost little girl. You just couldn't suck it up could you , Hibiki! You just had to come running to the Tendo's with your tail in-between your legs, right? What this time? Did some bully make fun of you at the play ground?" Ukyo spat angrily. Then she saw the look in his eyes. The way the tears were welling up. The way his hair looked dull and how his eyes were full of hurt… She really did it this time… She had gone way too far and she knew it

_She hates me… She hates me… She really, really hates me… _Ryoga looked at her with a hurt expression on his face. He felt the tears but he didn't care. He was meant to be hated. " Y-You… Y-Y-You don't k-know what it i-i-is like! " Ryoga was referring to always being alone. " I'm sorry! Ok! I know I am a coward just don't rub it in!" Ryoga was now referring to the whole P-Chan thing. " You deserve to hate me… I-I," Ryoga finished. Feeling pretty depressed and he could feel his heart sinking deeper.

" I'm sorry , Honey, I got carried away. I really am and I don't hate you. I think I do know what it's like… being alone… feeling like no one cares… I forget I'm not the only one. I'm sorry I questioned your manhood. I really am… You aren't that much of a coward… You don't need to apologize I need too, Hon…" Ukyo was crying too now. She felt small now. _Ryoga you just can't keep your pain to yourself can you? First you make me cry and no you make me feel like I'm 7! I'm 18 for gods' sake!_

" Ukyo… I'm sorry I mad you cry… I really am… Would you… I mean… well…" Ryoga rambled on and Ukyo listened realizing how shy he really was. He would try to say something but then get all nervous and give up. Ukyo listened and for once got some sense of it. He was trying to ask her is she wanted something, that much was clear, but what? " Wouldyoulikemetomakeyouanonigiri?" She just barely got that. " Yes! I would love that! I didn't know you could cook, Ryoga!" Ryoga looked at her a little less upset, but still blushing.

"Um…Ukyo?" Ryoga asked worried at her reaction to this. He was sure she would get mad.

" What, Ryoga?" Ukyo asked, wiping off some tears.

" Could you please take me to my house? I have no idea where it is…" Ryoga asked, blushing.

Ukyo started to laugh like crazy.

Author's note: My fist fic is finished!!! Ok I would like you all to know the gang is 18 and I am going by American school routines since I know nothing of Japan's!

Nera-tama: is a leek and egg dish. Served cold and wet.

Onijiri: a rice ball…. Not much to say…


End file.
